Beginnings
by StoryGirl02
Summary: the beginning of a love for the ages, a love that never really had a proper ending
1. first

**Beginnings**

**first**

_-it came in handy-_

* * *

More and more times when it was late, and the castle was practically silent, she found herself wandering around the hallways, nightgown flapping in the breeze. She was entranced by the quietness and the fact that here, alone, she could be herself, be Andromeda, if only for a little while.

She never thought that she would see another person this late. It was so late it wasn't even Thursday night, it was Friday morning.

But there they were, sitting on the grass in front of the Black Lake, an object in their hands. She walked down to them slowly, brushing a hand through her hair. The boy- _she had made the assumption from his form, and his short hair, but he could very well be a girl_- was singing softly, strumming softly on something with his fingers. She squinted in the darkness, then shook her head. Squinting caused wrinkles, and Black never ever had wrinkles.

It wasn't any use anyway, she couldn't see anything.

But she still walked closer and closer, until she was right above him, staring down. He didn't notice, and she tried not to breathe heavily so she could take her time observing him.

She knew him from somewhere.

Wasn't he in her year?

She shrugged, before tapping him lightly on the shoulder. He jumped, dropping the object from his hands, and looking behind him.

Andromeda waved softly, before pointing to the object now lying on the grass. "What's that?" she asked the boy.

"A guitar," he told her, smiling, eyes roving over her nightgown clad form. She wrapped her arms around herself, scowling.

"Well, you're a horrible singer," she told him smugly, wiping the scowl of her face and replacing with a confident smirk. Lucius loved to smirk, and lately she had been horrified that she was picking up some of his traits, but here and now, it came in handy with dealing with this confident boy.

The boy shrugged. "I know," he said.

Andromeda smiled. "But I like this song."

She never did find out his name.

_Oh well. _

_

* * *

_

**For my very own Notebook Quotes Challenge! This will be a five-parter, I think. Review, yeah?**


	2. second

**Beginnings**

**second**

_-trying to act all nice-_

* * *

"_Shit."_

She kneeled to the floor, hands scrambling to grab her fallen quills and books before they started being kicked away by the crowd rushing towards her.

Shaking her head, she stuffed her books in the bag, mindful of the gaping hole that had caused the whole problem, and shoved her quills beside them, a hand covering the hole as she started to walk slowly, chewing on her lip.

"Hey!" someone called from behind her, when she had made it to the end of the hallway. She ignored them. Probably just some stupid Gryffindor, trying to act all nice, when she knew that they just spit in Slytherin's faces behind their faces. She scowled. And they called them snakes? So she kept walking, humming softly underneath her breath, completely oblivious to the world around her.

Then someone tapped her on the shoulder, and she jumped, whirling around.

And there was the boy, bent over in a fit of laughter. "Y-y-your face!" he spluttered out, chuckling. "Merlin, you should have seen it. It was hilarious!"

She placed a hand on her hip. "I'm glad you found it so funny," she said dryly.

It took the boy a few seconds to regain his composure, which Andromeda had never lost. She was a Black, after all. He stood up straightly, smiling, before producing a quill from the pocket of his pants. "Here," he told her, handing it over. "I think this is yours."

"Indeed it is," she replied, taking the quill and slipping it into her bag. "Anything more?"

He scratched at the back of his neck awkwardly, before nodding. "Yeah, in fact, there is. Look, you don't know me, but I know me. And I'm not a bag guy, if I do say so myself. In fact, there is absolutely no reason for you to be treating me like this."

She smirked. "I'm a Black. It's what we do."

The boy shrugged. "Well I'm a Tonks, Ted in fact, and I'm pleased to meet you."

She shook her head. "I really don't care." Then she walked away, leaving the stunned Hufflepuff boy standing shocked behind her.

It was for the best.

Black married purebloods.

_Not muggle Hufflepuff Ted boys._

* * *

**THREE more to go! Alright the quote here was "You don't know me, but I know me." Oh, and this is for my own Notebook Challenge! Review, yeah?**


	3. third

**B****eginnings**

**third**

_-that were constantly happy-_

* * *

She didn't see him for the rest of the week.

Not that she had anything to do with that.

But Andromeda had to see him eventually, and there was nothing she could do about that. As fate would have it, she bumped into him when she was leaving her Ancient Runes class, her head bend, her hands searching through her bag.

"Hey," he said, smiling softly.

How could he still be smiling at her when she had insulted him so much just last week? Was he one of those people that were constantly happy, the kind of people that Bella despised? Did he have like a short rebound rate or what?

Still, she smiled back and said, "Hi."

"Ancient Runes, huh?" he asked, gesturing towards the open door.

She nodded, before shrugging. "I enjoy it. What are you doing here, you're not in my class," Andromeda said.

Ted shook a rolled-up parchment in front of her eyes, laughing. "I have to deliver something an assignment for my friend, she's stuck in the Hospital Wing for the next few days," he explained, grinning.

She looked at him. "Oh, really?" she questioned flatly. "And how did she get there?"

He shrugged softly, grinning. "A prank went wrong," Ted told her. She stifled her laughter behind her hand, shaking her head. He smiled again. "Don't worry, after I deliver this, I'm going to go see her."

She shocked herself when she asked, "Can I tag along?"

What shocked her even more was when he nodded eagerly. "I'll just hand this in, and then we'll go, yeah?" he told her, already halfway inside the room.

They laughed all the way to the Hospital Wing, Andromeda hardly caring if anyone she knew saw her. She was sick of living her life according to a set of stupid rules that had been made hundreds of years ago!

Ted's friend was sitting up in her bed when they came in, laughing softly. "Ted!" she exclaimed, smiling happily. "You've finally come to visit me!" Ted nodded, shaking his head before taking a seat beside her. Andromeda lingered behind awkwardly, smiling at the girl.

"How are you, Sammy?" he asked, grinning.

The girl shrugged. "Oh, you know, just fine. Except for the fact that my best friend put me in the Hospital Wing and the Nurse is making me wearing this stupid white bandage until she thinks I'm better." She shrugged again. "I'm fine."

Ted chuckled.

"So, mister, you'd better tell me I'm beautiful, since you're the reason I'm in here."

Ted pointed at Sam, still smiling. "You look great."

He spun around, looking up at Andromeda. "You look great," he repeated softly, smiling. Then he was back to his regular confident self. "And I know I look great," Ted said, nodding at them.

Sam is the first to hit him with a pillow, Andromeda following suit.

"_Hey!" _

* * *

**1/2 done! Review, yeah? ;)**


	4. fourth

**Beginnings**

**fourth**

_-this is what life is supposed to be like-_

* * *

There has finally come a day that she can go into Hogsmeade with Ted and not be wary of her family. Narcissa's received a detention for mucking about in Potions, and Andromeda knows that she's high up enough in Slytherin because of Bellatrix that she can shoot a single look at a staring Slytherin and have them running away in fear. It's ironic that the only way she can be with the boy her family would kill if they knew about their relationship, because of her sisters.

But still she enjoys it, walking in the spring air, hand in hand with Ted.

This is what life is supposed to be like, not_ corsets and balls and fake flirting and arranged marriages._

It's supposed to be _enjoyable._

They meet with a group of Ted's friends in the Hog's Head, and surprisingly, she finds them more pleasant to be with then any of her friends in Slytherin.

One bright-eyed, funny boy-_ Dirk?-_ entertains them by telling jokes, some so funny that they make her choke on her Butterbeer, something a Black would never do. Ted was changing her, and Andromeda was happy to say that she liked the new her.

They all stand up to leave, placing coins on their table to pay for the drinks. Ted slips her hand into his, making her smile gently up at him. Dirk catches this, the younger boy laughing.

"Do you guys love each other?" he asks, grinning. Ted catches her eye, raising an eyebrow. Andromeda shrugs. "Oh I get it, you guys do love each other!" Dirk exclaims.

One of Ted's friends slaps the younger boy on the back, pushing him towards the exit. "Let's leave the loved-up couple alone, okay?" he says, grinning at Ted. Ted just shakes his head.

Andromeda tugs on his free arm, making him stop walking. They stand in the empty doorway of the Hog's Head, Andromeda looking up at him curiously. "Are we really in love?" she questions him. He shrugs.

"I'm not sure what I feel for you, but it's definitely something stronger than I've ever felt before," he tells him, placing a hand on her back as he pulls her into a hug. "I'm not going to call it love just yet, but I'm sure that will come soon, okay?"

She nods, before stretching up and kissing him.

Here, in the doorway of Hog's Head, she doesn't care who sees them kissing.

She's pretty sure she loves him too, but he has to say it first.

* * *

**I know that Dirk's isn't old enough to go to Hogesmede with Ted and Andromeda in canon, but I needed someone there to say that line, and I wanted someone at least canon, not an OC. Anyways, review yeah? **


End file.
